


玻璃纸之夜

by Glasshouse26



Category: lhr/wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: Say you’ll see me againEven if it’s just in your wildest dreams





	玻璃纸之夜

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

这部戏本来五年前就要拍的。

那时候属意的主演不是他，当然那时候也不可能是他——他当时年纪太小，演技也不够，走的路线和这部戏是南辕北辙式的不对路。本子当然是好本子，导演在各大国际电影节上也是数一数二的炙手可热，但因为题材特殊，市场环境不好，主演定下了，资金又迟迟到不了位——总之其间许许多多的变故，最后反正就是没能拍成，被搁置了。但那位导演心里始终还是牵挂着这个剧本，在五年后又重新把它提上日程来。五年前定下的主演当然已经不再合适，五年前不够合适的吴磊却突然变得合适了。  
他接下这部电影的消息在微博热搜榜上盘踞了相当长的一段时间，引起的关注之广泛甚至超过了“全国人民从小看着长大的童星出身的吴磊接了一部同性题材的电影”这件事本身。他这些年来，不管是否情愿，眼看着是走着流量小生的路线，竟然在他即将大学毕业的这一年接下了这样一部所有人都知道根本不可能在大陆获得公映许可的同性题材电影——而且这一切还是建立在另一位主演是刘昊然的情况下，那可是刘昊然，吴磊明知道那是刘昊然，他还是接了，他还是要演——

在曾经的许多年里还有如今，他们的名字被紧密地捆绑在一起，被媒体和观众乐此不疲地拿出来比较，他们从一对意气风发金风玉露的少年好友，到后来王不见王，只在各种场合互相隔空喊话祝福的塑料情谊，他们和他们的关系本身就极具话题性，在很长一段时间里被不怀好意地揣测和津津乐道地遐想过。他们被期待合作很多年，彼此也说着期待合作说了很多年，在很多年以后的今天终于要成真了，居然是饰演一对恋人——

吴磊坐在化妆间里化妆的时候依然觉得恍惚。刘昊然上一部戏三天后才杀青，吴磊比他先进组，这三天里没有安排他们的对手戏。在此之前他们通过一通电话，那确实其实能算得上是睽违已久。他们的关系，虽然当然比不上一开始的时候了，就是他们刚开始被媒体捆绑销售的时候，但确实也没有外界猜测的那么差。是不再见面了，但偶尔打打游戏，逢年过节发发祝福微信总还是有的。  
那通进组前的电话里他们的态度都不算生疏，但吴磊还是能够感觉到刘昊然的惊讶。不过也还好，插科打诨开开玩笑也就混过去了，最后刘昊然还半开玩笑地说了一句，“你别说，想想到时候要跟你上床，我还真有点慎得慌。”

那确实是，毕竟他是谁，他是刘昊然，钢铁直男刘昊然。

三天后刘昊然进组，整个人风尘仆仆，裹着他那身不知道洗的快变色了的中戏黑色羽绒服，脸上留着为上一部戏而留的胡茬，给整个剧组带了礼物，当然也包括吴磊。他们见面的时候彼此碰了下拳，也并不真的像是很久不见。刘昊然上上下下打量了他一圈，说，怎么比电视上看起来还瘦，你看看你这脸小的，还有你这腰，啧啧，风大点都能把你刮走吧。

其实刘昊然自己才是瘦得厉害。反正吴磊是觉得，自从刘昊然瘦了以后，看起来就不再像他们认识最初那么憨厚老实了，单眼皮小眼睛一眯，就总是一副不怀好意地盘算着什么的表情。他又为上一部刚刚杀青的新戏特意减了重。因为戏里他们都有裸露镜头，现在轮到导演嫌他太瘦，要他增重回之前正常的水平，反而是吴磊，还得再减几斤，以达到那种骨头外薄薄覆着一层肌肉的少年的瘦削感。最初几天，吴磊每天嚼着水煮的菜叶子和鸡胸肉怨念满满地盯着刘昊然大快朵颐。刘昊然起初故意要逗他，故意当着他的面把盒饭里的排骨嚼出了满汉全席般的满足感，被吴磊那双眼睛带着委屈可怜巴巴地一盯，心里罪恶感顿生，想了想还是把自己面前的饭盒往那边推过去一点：“你要么就吃一口吧，我看你够瘦的了，不差这一点。”

吴磊当然是很坚决地一口都不会吃，他从十几岁控制体重到现在，最喜欢的冷饮硬生生从冰淇凌变成了冰美式，怎么可能在这一口排骨面前折腰。

虽然刘昊然把那排骨确实嚼的很香。

 

导演有意让他们在正式开拍前培养感情，在他们都没有各自的戏份要拍摄的时候，他们还突然多出了大量的时间来独处，比过去他们相识以来的许多年里加起来还要多。大部分时候就呆在房间里一起看电影，拉着窗帘关着灯，房间里时时刻刻黑的像午夜。当然不是看普通的电影，刘昊然不知道在哪里找来的经典同性题材电影合集，里面有些是他们都看过的，大部分是他们都没看过的。

他们从来没有一起看过电影，哪怕是在他们相识最初，关系最好，彼此尚且觉得一见如故的时候。电影院人太多，太容易被认出来，何况也没有那么多的时间。那时候他们见面有时候是吃饭，有时候是去刘昊然家打游戏。夏天的午后，他们把冷气开的很足，打完了刘昊然骑自行车回学校去上课，吴磊等着车来接他回剧组。他对那一段记忆很清晰，因为它实在是没有持续很长一段时间，后来他们就开始越来越忙，很忙，非常忙，忙得没有时间见面，没有时间打游戏，没有时间在微信上说上哪怕一句生日祝福。他们的关系也就在那时候渐渐变得微妙，在公众的眼里，在实际的情况里。

 

在某一个深夜他们一起看完了Call Me By Your Name。在听到那句“把你的衬衫留给我”以后，他看见吴磊伸手抹掉脸上的泪水。

他们那天晚上第一次一起对了台词，整部电影的重头戏，剧本里这个情节唯一的光源来自月亮，他们就把灯也关上了。吴磊侧着身躺在床上，刘昊然蹲在床头，垂着眼睛给他揉肚子。他想他果然还是太瘦了，伸手一摸都能感觉到分明的肋骨。他想的出神的时候，吴磊突然来抓他的手，他说“……好些了。”  
刘昊然的手触电似的往回缩了一下，却终究是没有收回去。他们彼此沉默了片刻，他抬起头来飞快地看了一眼吴磊的眼睛，这一看就有些震惊，他的眼睛里充满了太多的内容，好像是戏，又不只是戏；有一些不属于演技的，过分鲜活的东西好像正要无法控制地向外溢出来。

他动了动嘴唇，然后吴磊突然把手收了回去。他翻身坐起来把台灯按亮了，用那种他所熟悉口吻有点不满地抱怨，“喂喂喂，你分心了啊。”

 

依然是没有开灯的房间里，月光从开得很高的窗子洒进来。其他人都沉在酣睡的梦境里，只听得见均匀起伏的鼻息和窗外聒噪蝉鸣。  
吴磊望着头顶白色的纱帐，眼睛并不朝他看，“你和谭小姐……”  
刘昊然仍是沉默着，吴磊于是感到一阵羞耻的懊恼，急急地把脸调开去，“算罢你就当我没问……”然后刘昊然忽然压着声音笑出来，手上动作也没停，笑完了才说：“你少听他们胡说吧！”说这话的时候手上微妙地加重了力道，吴磊却仍是不愿意朝他看，只伸手去抓住了他的手说：“好些了。”

刘昊然便停下来，蹲着在床边看他，他被刘昊然看的没办法，不得已掉过头来跟他对视，光线昏暗的房间里，好像只有吴磊的眼睛是亮的，他没办法不去想到那很多个他们独处的夜晚，他们像戏里那样坐在一起看的无数部电影，他想到那个有月亮的晚上，吴磊也是这样抓住他的手，却又在下一秒触电般地缩了回去——他停顿的时间似乎比需要的要长了，吴磊心里有点慌乱，但却也没有听到导演叫停，面前刘昊然的轮廓模糊不清，看不见表情，他心下一动，按着他的手用拇指碾了碾他的虎口，示意他该说下一句了，然后——

然后在他能反映过来之前，刘昊然突然凑上来，低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

那甚至不能叫一个吻，他只来得及感受到一个触感柔软的东西在他的唇瓣上轻轻蹭了蹭——刘昊然撤回身，终于开口，“以后你那些衬衫，我替你洗罢，”吴磊昏昏沉沉地看着他，剧本里语气别扭的补充，因为那个不在预期内的吻，让他的语气听起来多了几分明朗欢快，“反正我洗一个人的也是洗。”

“CUT！”导演从监视器后站起来，对刘昊然比了大拇指，“这个情节你处理得太有感觉了，那个吻简直就是神来之笔！”他还嫌夸不够似的，跑过来拍着刘昊然的肩膀再次强调，“神来之笔！”  
对他来说是神来之笔了，对吴磊来说——吴磊空白的大脑终于能够重新思考的时候，刘昊然伸出手把他从床上拉起来，有点不好意思也有点尴尬地挠着头，“不好意思啊三石，我这也是兴之所至情不自禁。”

他其实很想问个清楚，刘昊然此刻是为了什么在道歉——是为了那个，其实早在那个夜晚就差点要发生的情不自禁的吻，还是为了他自作主张擅自加的戏——但吴磊只是笑着往他肩膀锤了一拳，“知道你就是故意占我便宜。”

刘昊然又嘿嘿嘿地傻笑，然后摆出一脸正经的神情——“你也不亏，多少女粉丝想被我亲呢。”

 

剧组录花絮，工作人员和其他演员轮番对着镜头夸赞两位主演的化学反应，“他们两个比我想的还有戏，”那位跟吴磊搭档的女二号的语气既是由衷的夸赞也是由衷的嫌弃，“剧本里有的吻戏，他俩能亲到收工都不停，没有吻戏也能自己给自己加，”她说到这里，摇头叹息，“我都觉得自己在这个片子里很多余。”

按照吴磊自己的说法是，“我觉得我把三郎带到剧组来了。”

然而其他人不知道那些对好友而言过分亲密的动作不只存在于摄影棚里。他们半夜在房间对台词，剧本里他在轮船开动前跑下来抱住刘昊然跟他接吻，吻得绝望热烈又充满怨恨和不甘，刘昊然突然抬头问他：“三石，你跟男人接过吻吗？”想了想又补充，“上次我亲你那下不算。”  
“我去哪里找男人接吻啊，”吴磊为他不经大脑的问题觉得搞笑，手里剧本卷成筒要去敲他的头，半路手被抓住了，刘昊然看着他，带着点试探地，口吻不太确定地说，“那要不，要不，我们先练练？”

这个吻，理应是他期盼了多年的，发生在此情此景，以这样的前提，他觉得荒唐到好笑，一不留神就居然真的笑了出来。刘昊然的脸已经近在咫尺，有点不满地瞪他，你别破坏气氛行不行，他刚张嘴要反驳，下一秒对方已经亲过来，试探性地用舌尖舔了舔他的唇瓣，然后接下来的一切就顺理成章——刘昊然的手伸过来扣住他的后脑，辗转吻得更加深入。

结束的时候两个人对视一眼，都有点不好意思，但吴磊很快首先坏笑起来，伸脚踢了踢他的小腿，“业务熟练啊刘昊yan。”  
刘昊然看他一眼，摆出谦虚的微笑，“吴老师彼此彼此。”

然后在这几秒的对视里，就已经暗示了又一个吻的发生——吴磊睁开眼睛看着刘昊然急不可察地颤抖着的睫毛，然后又闭上，心里沉沉地叹了口气，只有他自己知道原因。

 

“这是你的房间啊，”吴磊迷迷糊糊地抬头，“我还以为是我的呢。”他对刘昊然挥了挥手，“那我回去了啊。”  
剧组那位女二号过生日，请大家吃饭，饭局上他们都被灌得有点多——他转身的时候摇摇晃晃，脚下一空整个人摔进了刘昊然怀里。他挣扎着要站稳，刘昊然其实喝得没有吴磊多，但是他酒量差得很，现在更谈不上清醒，他们之间的距离早就逾越了安全范围，吴磊颈侧的香水味仿佛无孔不入地渗进了所有此刻他能呼吸到的气味里，这些日子以来对这个味道和这种亲密距离的熟悉，让他按着吴磊的后颈，低头理所当然地吻了上去。

吴磊仿佛愣了一秒，但也就是一秒的事情，下一秒他伸手勾出刘昊然的脖子，侧过脸让这个吻变得更容易。是他的舌尖先尝到了残留的酒精的味道，才意识到刘昊然的舌头已经长驱直入，扫过他的牙根和上颚，最后勾住他的舌尖缠绵地纠缠。这么长时间的相处，这么多亲密的磨合，他们对对方的吻早就比任何人都熟悉。但那感觉和往日又有点不同，换气的空挡刘昊然顺势把他推到了墙上，一只手勾着他的腰拉近自己，另一只手撩开他软软趴在额前的刘海，接吻后尚且湿润的嘴唇抵着他的额头一路温柔地吻下来，额头，眼睛，鼻梁，嘴唇，最后停在他的脸颊上，刘昊然的嘴唇软软地贴着他的侧脸轻柔地摩挲着，不像往日那些好友间亲密过火的危险游戏，却像是本该只存在于镜头前的，真正情人间的缠绵。然而没有第三者的在场，没有摄像头的记录和心头时刻必须记挂着的台词和剧本，一切都真实得让吴磊腿脚发软，头晕目眩。

刘昊然偏过头吻上他裸露在衬衫外的脖颈的时候，他声音软软地喘息了一声，怕痒似的往回缩了下脖子，刘昊然于是抬起头看他，然后又凑过来吻住他，缠着他的舌尖贪婪地吸吮。嘴唇终于分开的时候，吴磊垂着眼睛喘息，他痴痴地伸出手去，单手扣着他的下巴用拇指重重地碾过对方饱满的唇瓣，吴磊看了他一眼，突然伸出舌尖把他的手指卷进口腔里，像孩童一般无辜而天真地吸吮，好像那是什么带着甜味的糖果。

刘昊然呼吸陡然一窒。

他把吴磊推到床上，然后自己也压上来，一边亲他的脖子一边一颗颗地解他衬衫的扣子，起初是亲吻，后来是舔舐，他记得吴磊从前也有过算是饱满的肌肉，这些日子来刻意的减重让那肌肉变成贴着骨骼薄薄的一层，手感温润滑腻，比他能想象过的还要更好。吴磊想到他每次回家向他冲过来的三郎，也是扑在他怀里伸着舌头舔来舔去。他痒得受不了，又热得受不了，扭着身体想躲，声音发出来就变成了一声声带着笑意的喘息，他不知道那声音在刘昊然现在听来简直就是在纵火。

“磊磊，”刘昊然声音喃喃地叫他，又抬头再一次地亲他，急切得像是怎么也亲不够，“磊磊，磊磊，磊磊……”他一声声地叫，那叠音的昵称一声比一声缱绻，他平时从不会这样叫他，吴磊或者三石，不会是磊磊。

他停了几秒，突然抓住了刘昊然顺着他的腰往下探的手，他脸依然埋在刘昊然的颈侧，呼吸急促而炙热，“我要结婚了，”他压着甚至还带着没能平复的充满情色意味的喘息，说出这句话的同时身体不受控制地剧烈地抖动起来，他抓着刘昊然的那只手越来越用力以至于骨节都泛出青白色，他的声音也在抖，但他顿了一顿，强迫着自己一般，一字一顿地说下去，“我不会等你一辈子。”

刘昊然望向他的眼神，起初还是混沌而错愕的，还染着没来得及消退的情欲——吴磊用尽全力抑制着眼睛里的泪水不让眼泪滚落下来，这让他看起来又坚定又脆弱——如果此时此刻有摄像头把这个瞬间记录下来，这会是一个不能再完美的特写镜头，属于这个剧本里他们最后的剧终——然后刘昊然突然就明白了。

——一切又回到他们亲密过火的，以排练为名的危险的情爱游戏——不过是排练而已。

他放开了吴磊。就像那场最后的对手戏里，他应该做的那样。

 

他开始躲着刘昊然。

其实也不能算作躲——毕竟躲也躲不开。他们依然正常地走场对戏，正常地拍戏，正常地在花絮里互动，正常地在现实里说话，正常地偶尔在微信聊天，但他取消了所有他们夜晚单独相处的时间，他觉得……他觉得他们都已经够入戏了，甚至有点过了头。  
他也知道自己不是唯一感到尴尬的那个，尽管刘昊然表面上装着一切如常。但吴磊也知道，刘昊然的尴尬，不过是作为直男居然对另一个男人，还是自己的兄弟动了歹念的尴尬，那和自己……不一样。

他们其实从来都不一样。

然而尽管如此，该拍的戏还是得拍——终于还是到了吴磊最怕的那一场。害怕他们没法进入状态，剧组早早地已经清好了场。吴磊倾着身子勾住刘昊然的脖子，闭着眼睛去亲他，没有了酒精的作用——这个动作比他想象的做起来还要难一些。他睫毛抖得像蝴蝶被吹断的翅膀，勾着刘昊然的手臂力度很轻，连落在他嘴唇上的吻也很轻，他那样子让人很容易看得心软，但他自己应该是不知道的。

刘昊然伸手去解他的衬衫，他们错过了太多的时间——他们已经没有时间了，来不及像十五年前那样风花雪月柔情缱绻地去缠绵。月光从开得高高的窗子里照进来，照得这屋子和十五年前他第一次亲吴磊时候所在的那间学生公寓一样破败，是十五年后的纽约了，不是那时的上海，他从前没想过纽约也有这样破败的地方。

吴磊在他身下颤抖，按理说，这时候，他该要哭的，可是他没有——刘昊然从他的角色里分了一点心去看着此时的吴磊，其实和不久前那个晚上还是不太像的，那天晚上的吴磊潋滟得仿佛真的动了情，他说出那句台词的时候——对就是他现在正在说着的这一句——“我要结婚了”，他声音里夹着喘息，那触感细腻的皮肤还温顺地依附着他的身体，吴磊柔软而婉转地宣布，“我不会等你一辈子。”——神情决绝又悲痛，好像正在把什么东西连根拔出他的身体。

吴磊瞪着眼睛看他，眼里亮晶晶地有泪。也许这时候，那眼泪不落下来反倒更好——“我不会等你一辈子。”他这样说的时候甚至微微地笑了出来，和那个晚上一点都不一样——

“CUT！”导演从监视器后站起来，从声音里可以听出他的喜出望外，他大概也没有想到这一幕的情绪这样复杂，他们居然能够一遍过。刘昊然有点恍惚地离开那张床，穿上助理递给他的浴袍。吴磊转过头跟自己的助理说了几句话，路过他身边的时候突然停了下来，“刘昊然，”他叫他的名字，“拍完这部戏，我们还是朋友，对吧？”

刘昊然深深地看了他一眼，“当然。”

吴磊点点头，嘴角仍然带着微微的笑意，眼泪从他泛着水光的眼睛里突然开始向外流，但他笑着伸手抹掉了，示意刘昊然不用担心，“那很好。”他说。

他们杀青了。

晚上的杀青宴，全剧组商量好了一般集中火力灌他们俩喝酒——“被你们俩塞了这么多天狗粮还不让我们打击报复一下了”——刘昊然神色为难地看着被塞到手里的酒杯，他对自己的酒量心里是很有数的，当年拍唐人街的时候在片场发酒疯最后被人用轮椅抬回去的情景还历历在目，这两年虽然好了很多，但——从上回的意外他就明白他还是不能沾酒。  
刘昊然这边还在为难，手里的杯子突然被人抽走了，抬头一看是吴磊，这些天他很少见到吴磊这样神采奕奕的样子，“还是别让刘昊然喝酒了，”他笑出一点促狭的样子，“我替他吧。”

吴磊平时对那些比他稍微年长一些的男明星，都是一口一个哥地叫得甜，唯独除了他——他从前并没怎么注意过这件事，不知道为什么今天心情突然微妙了起来。作为男人和兄长的自尊心让他陡然生出几分不必要的好胜心，“喂喂喂，谁说我不能喝的，”旁边的人适时地递上酒杯，他接过来一饮而尽，皱着眉头努力地压下了喉咙里那一声被酒精呛出来的咳嗽。

最后杀青宴变成他们俩拼酒——吴磊清楚刘昊然几斤几两，到底还是担心他不想让他喝的太多，刘昊然助理偷偷给刘昊然杯子里兑雪碧，他睁一只眼闭一只眼地装作没有看见。最后还是刘昊然先倒了，在洗手间抱着马桶吐了个昏天黑地以后被助理提前送回了房间。

他迷迷糊糊倒在床上睡了一会儿，半梦半醒间听到有人敲门，那敲门声忽断忽续，他听了好一会儿才确定不是自己的幻觉。他跌跌撞撞下了床，摸索着开了灯，终于移到门边，最后残留的一丝理智让他扯起嗓子问了句，“谁啊？”

“……我。”居然是吴磊的声音。

他拉开门，果然是吴磊站在门外。他眼神喝得失了焦，仿佛比刘昊然还要不清醒，睫毛湿漉漉的，看起来又有些像那天晚上的样子了——刘昊然没有等他开口说话，鬼迷心窍般地低下头亲了一下他的嘴唇。

吴磊笑起来，“我真的恨死你了刘源。”他说，“恨了好多年了。”

刘昊然还没来得及消化他话里的意思，吴磊把他推进门里，反手锁上门，深吸了一口气，抬手勾住了他的脖子，“……我们上床吧。”

 

第二天清醒过来的刘昊然是真的连杀了自己的心都有，皇天在上他这一次他想死的心情真的比那次他们乐不可支地发酒疯的视频上传到微信群里的时候还要更强烈百倍。

他醒来时吴磊已经走了——单方面地替他省略了许多必要或者不必要的对话。他攥着手机犹豫着要不要给对方打个电话或者发个消息，同时也在想着对方会不会主动给他打个电话或者发个消息——他一直犹豫到坐上前往巴黎，他下一个工作所在地点的航班的那一刻，机舱广播提醒乘客将手机调整到飞行模式做好起飞准备，他最后又看了一眼吴磊毫无动静的对话框，叹了口气，关上了手机。

 

在电影正式定档和宣传期开始前还有很长一段时间，长到足够他好好地整理这段失控的感情，再重新和吴磊建立起粉饰太平的兄弟关系——至少他曾经是这么以为的。

网上关于他和吴磊的谣言四起——起初还只是花絮里那些暧昧的动作和眼神，他们的对视，吴磊讲话时他没法移开目光，大部分时候是吴磊看着正在讲话的他——“他们的表现真的超出我的预料，”那位名导演在接受某个访谈时由衷地赞叹，“特别是他们之间的那种化学反应，真的不可多得，有时候他们临场发挥加进去的一些东西，甚至比我能期望从剧本里得到的还要好”——预告片里剪出他们一个在码头的吻，吴磊望着他的眼神绝望又缱绻，那眼神居然很眼熟，好像和那些花絮里吴磊的神态并没有什么区别。甚至有人拍到他们拍摄期间在酒店里的视频，角度原因只能拍到吴磊站在刘昊然房门口和他讲话，但那之后发生了什么，刘昊然自己再清楚不过了。  
“反正我觉得三石是真喜欢日天的。”他出于好奇点进去的一个分析帖子里，最后这样下了定论，放到以前他会觉得这些话再荒谬不过，他甚至手一抖习惯性地想要分享给吴磊，配上一大串的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”，“我怎么不知道你那么喜欢我啊哈哈哈哈哈”，但是现在——

他对那个晚上的记忆很模糊了，能想起来的只有在那之前的另一个晚上，吴磊含着眼泪要推开他——“我不会等你一辈子”，那神情决绝而悲痛，像是把什么东西血淋林地连根拔出了他的身体。

刘昊然最新点开的一个标题为“吴磊首谈《当时的月亮》”的视频里，吴磊看起来还是很正常，至少没什么不好的样子，“我们都知道跟你搭档的刘昊然，”他听到自己的名字的时候盯紧了吴磊的脸，但对方仍然是和煦地微笑着，没有表现出一丝一毫的异样来，“刘昊然是有过文艺片出演经验的，但是你为什么会突然接这样一部题材比较特殊的跟之前表演风格都不同的片子？是想要挑战自己还是证明自己？”  
“与其说是挑战自己或者证明自己，”吴磊笑了笑，从那个笑容里他还是看不出什么，“不如说是给自己一个机会吧。”他犹豫了一下，又笑笑地补充，“算是我送给自己的一个毕业礼物。”

记者又问，“机会？”

吴磊耸了耸肩膀，脸上的表情看起来有点苦涩。这一次他没有再回答。

吴磊的恋爱通稿就是在刘昊然下定决心要跟他谈谈的那天铺天盖地挤满了娱乐头条。  
双方都躲躲闪闪地含糊其辞，没有人确凿地承认，但视频里拍到和那位女明星在自家小区里牵着手的人，所有人都可以认出是吴磊没错。刘昊然看到这条消息的第一反应是觉得荒谬——在他和吴磊的绯闻越炒越烈的这个时候突然爆出来恋爱新闻，他当然没有愚蠢到会相信，他只是觉得这样的公关实在是太过司马昭，简直是愚蠢——他盯着那张模糊的新闻图，和他好久不见的吴磊穿着白T戴着帽子，当时为了电影减下去的肌肉好像又练回来一些，背影看起来臂膀宽阔。女生依偎在他身边，他们十指紧扣的样子看起来居然有一些甜蜜和般配。

他不想承认自己在愤怒。

 

他再次见到吴磊是在半个月以后的试映会上。吴磊坐在他身边和他一起抬头看着宽屏的荧幕，半个小时前他们彼此友好地打了招呼，吴磊的态度太过自然，他甚至开始有点怀疑几个月前的那个夜晚，是不是只是他酒醉后的一场春梦。

电影开始放映，他们一起在周末出校去看电影，吴磊仔细地挑出菜里他不吃的豆子，自然而然地放进刘昊然的碗里——他们在剧组里的时候，吴磊其实也会这样做，他当时还笑着打趣说这个剧本就是为你写的吧，连不吃豆子都跟你一模一样——在更早以前的时候，他们一起吃饭的时候吴磊就是这样，会把豆子都挑进他的碗里，北京城灼热的夏天和那些阳光凶猛的午后——他们在光线昏暗的房间里，刘昊然轻轻地吻在他的嘴角，那个剧本里不存在的初次的吻——宿舍被用力摔出砰一声巨响的铁门，人潮汹涌的码头，吴磊跑下船来，抓着他的衣襟和他不管不顾地接吻。——吴磊抓着他的领子亲过来，说恨了他好多年，说我们上床吧——在邮轮上他和遇到的交际花跳舞，他把交际花抽过的烟叼在嘴里，望向海平线那头远方的神情迷茫又落寞。然后就是最后了——吴磊坐在观众席里，咬紧了两排后槽牙，指甲深深地收进掌心里——他躺在刘昊然怀里，云淡风轻地笑了一笑，“我不会等你一辈子。”

刘昊然伸手摸到脸上一手冰凉的泪水，转身去看身边的位子，吴磊不知道什么时候已经离开了。

 

他最后是在洗手间里找到了吴磊。

“你别过来跟我说话，别，”吴磊双手撑在盥洗台上，低着头，声音像是咬牙切齿，“我求你别。”  
刘昊然站在门口看着他，还有五分钟——还有五分钟电影就要结束了，到时候他不会再有和吴磊独处的时间。他想了想，挑了个自以为最温和的问题开口，“那个新闻，是假的吧？”  
吴磊维持着那个姿势站在那里，没有说话。他张了张嘴，想再说什么，突然就放弃了挣扎，直截了当地问出来：“吴磊，你是不是喜欢我？”

吴磊还是没有说话。

刘昊然没有时间再跟他耗了，他两步上前，扳过吴磊的肩膀想让他看着自己，然后他看见吴磊双眼通红，脸上全部都是眼泪，他恶狠狠地抬头瞪着刘昊然，这个眼神虽然被他哭得像兔子一样的眼睛减少了杀伤力，但还是让刘昊然心里猝然一惊，下意识地松了手。

“刘昊然，你是不是想跟我说，我们之前都只是入戏而已，我们都努努力，总能恢复正常的，还能做回好朋友的。”吴磊自嘲地笑了笑，伸手抹了把脸，“但是我跟你不一样。我确实喜欢你，我喜欢了你好多年了。你记不记得我十八岁的时候，你问我为什么不去考你的学校？就是因为你在那里，所以我才不能去。可是我后来发现，那根本一点用都没有。所以我接了这部戏，我想我总得给自己一个了断吧，这段日子对我来说就像做梦一样，可这个结果比我能想象的还要糟糕。”

“太痛了，”他说，“真的太痛了。我受不了了。”

吴磊平静地转身去洗脸，抽了纸巾出来把脸上的水擦干净，再转头面向刘昊然的时候换了一副客套而疏离的表情，“我先出去了，你也赶紧吧，别晚了。”  
他转身刚走了两步，被人从后面抱住了，他心里一惊，下意识地挣扎了两下，没有能挣脱开。

“吴磊。”刘昊然的声音里听不出什么起伏，好像和平时没有什么分别，“今年是我出道的第八年了，这八年里我拍过很多戏，也跟很多人对过戏——再也没有一个人，能让我像这样，时时刻刻都想到他，他说他一个人好无聊我就愿意穿过半个北京城去陪他打游戏吃外卖，我看着他掉眼泪，我也想陪着他一起哭；他让我不敢太靠近因为我会忍不住想抱他，想亲他，想把他占为己有让他只看着我一个人；他说做朋友就做朋友，他说结束就结束。”

刘昊然顿了顿，语气里终于现出一丝心烦意乱，好像在懊悔自己刚刚说出的那些几乎带着埋怨意味的傻话——吴磊像是呆住了，怔怔地让他抱着，不再挣扎了。

 

刘昊然像是想说什么又没能说得出来，最后他下定决心开了口，声音是一种不管不顾的自暴自弃：“我是想说，八年了，我分得清入戏和动心。我没有想跟你说做回好朋友，我也没有后悔过，不后悔接了这部戏，不后悔那次擅自改剧本亲了你，不后悔那个晚上发生的一切，更不觉得我们需要努力变正常，我们只是相爱而已，这没有什么不正常的。”

 

他把吴磊箍在怀里，偏头将一个亲吻印上他的脸颊。小心的，珍惜的，又带着一点点的急躁和鲁莽，好像回到了十八岁。

“吴磊；我也爱你。”

 

“你曾经说这部作品是你送给自己的毕业礼物，”台下的人发问，“那我想问问你对这份礼物满意吗？”  
吴磊侧过脸看了看离自己相隔一个座位的刘昊然，对方也正好看过来。

他接过话筒，对着提问的记者笑了笑，“不能更满意了。”

 

全文完


End file.
